Television Trouble
by doodlefreak
Summary: Palletshipping fic. Before their journey's started, Ash and Gary used to watch TV together... over at each other's houses. Seems like the perfect time to experiment, right? Or maybe just prove a certain rival wrong.


**Hi! Welcome to my first time writing for the Poke-verse. Not used to it yet, since I've never toyed around with it, but I'll get the hang of it! Hopefully...**

**WARNINGS: YAOI, and that means cute little boys kissing other cute little boys. Don't like the idea of it? Does it repulse you? Make you want to make a poorly worded letter of complaint that is riddled with errors that we Yaoi fans laugh at you for? Go ahead! If you want, that is. You are welcome to use the handy-dandy back button too :D Oh and... it's just a tad Shota-ish... not really though, since they don't really DO anything.**

**Pairing: Palletshippy fic!**

**Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I have money? No? Then don't sue me, please...**

**Beta'd by myself... so it's going to be horrid. 'Kay, I'll shut up now.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Television Trouble

* * *

"I'm going to be a Pokemon master!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Nine year old Gary Oak waved off the exclamation of his eight year old companion, Ash Ketchum, while turning the page of his magazine. The sound rustled quietly in the calm, albeit a bit too loud as of late, atmosphere of the latter one's room. The TV was on mute in the corner as they both browsed the newest edition of Pokemon Monthly.

Again, something on the page caught Ash's attention and had him yelling over nothing all over again, much to Gary's dismay. He pointed his small finger at it and smiled widely while shouting, "Hah! I'm going to beat that guy!" The bed bounced slightly with his actions. "When I turn ten, I'm going to travel all over and become a legend. You just watch me!"

Gary gave the boy a flat look. "You're not even ten yet, and you think you rule the world. Hah! I bet I'm going to be ten times better than you when I become a trainer!"

Ash growled. "Why you--"

"Boys!" Ash's mother called cheerily from downstairs. "Me and Professor Oak just made some cookies! Come down and get some!"

In a flash, they were both running--no, racing--to get there first. Their argument was forgotten in the thrills of warm, liquefied dairy and sweets.

After getting the much enjoyed cookies and milk from their guardians, debating on who could eat the most and getting into a contest that led them both to get horrible stomach aches, they headed back upstairs and flumped back down on the bed. Trying to recover from bellyache, they sat there with complaining stomachs while regretting it the whole time. They hadn't even remembered to count how many they'd eaten to properly declare the winner.

"I bet... I ate more... Gary." Ash tried to stifle a groan as he spoke.

"Yeah, right. I ate... way more than you, _Ashy-boy_," Gary taunted back with a superior tone. Ash, not having the power to argue, or even fight back, just glared hard at the ceiling and grunted. Gary smirked while holding his belly.

They sat in silence for a few more moments, both just contemplating to the best of their juvenile minds' abilities. Their thoughts mostly consisted of a pink, soothing liquid and of Pokemon with magical healing abilities.

After awhile, Ash spoke up again, always the first to speak his mind. "I ate more."

"Whatever," Gary said in an annoyed manner while rolling over. "Turn the TV back on."

Ash grabbed the remote, while still lying face up, and flicked on the screen absently. A battle was going on between a Victreebell and Venonat; the bug type Pokemon seemed to be winning, casting a powerful confusion attack on the poison and grass type.

"_And Victreebell is caught in the confusion! What will its trainer do?"_

"Use Solar Beam!" Ash shouted at the television, having sat up quickly as soon as he heard the announcer on the screen. "C'mon! You can do it Victreebell!"

Gary sighed. "It's useless; its already been caught." Reaching for the remote, he changed the channel to another Pokemon one before Ash could protest, where another battle was raging between a Persian and Nidoking. Right away, the younger one of the two was pulled into the battle. Right now it seemed it had just started, seeing as the two were just dodging blows, calculating whose was more powerful.

Ash's eyes remained glued to the screen as he stared openmouthed at the battle. Gary just watched on with the attentiveness of a Slowpoke, clearly knowing the outcome already.

At the end of the battle the crowd was cheering so loud you could barely hear the battle moves that were tearing apart the stadium. Just as the cat Pokemon was ready to aim a powerful Icebeam attack on the larger foe, the Nidoking rumbled the stadium with a vision shattering Earthquake, stopping the feline in its tracks. Disoriented and confused, the Persian had no idea that Nidoking was rushing towards it amidst the debris, claws extended and glinting in the stadium lights. Before the trainer could instruct its partner, the Pokemon had its arms locked around the Persian, drawing it in to its chest, ready to deliver the final blow.

Ash was on the edge of his seat as the crowd was shown on the screen in an amazed hush, much different from the riled state they were in just moments before. Even the announcer seemed to be speechless as he held the mike to his mouth, no words forming from its gape. The Nidoking was shown again, the Persian beating weakly with sharp claws that seemed to make no difference to the hard exterior of the other Pokemon.

The trainer called out to its partner, _"Nidoking! Body Slam!"_

Again, the ground rumbled with the extreme force of the attack. Dust, rocks, and debris sprang up from the point of impact, making it impossible to see the ending result of such a severe attack.

The referee practically screamed out the results, _"Due to knockout, I declare the winner of this match... Nidoking!"_

The crowd roared once again. Minutes later, for what seemed like an eternity, the fog finally cleared, showing the proud form of the Nidoking and its trainer, standing side by side as they poised for the camera showing a close-up.

"_Yeah! We did it Nidoking!"_

Across the field, the Persian trainer was crouched by its Pokemon, stroking its dirt dinged fur while whispering comforting words. _"Its okay, Naisrep. You did great!"_ At the mention of the feline's much adored nickname, the cat Pokemon perked up and let out a rustic purr to its owner while rubbing affectionately back against the soothing hand.

A last shot of the entire stadium from an eagle's eye view was cast before the channel broke off into commercial.

Ash let out a cheer, "Yeah, Nidoking!"

Gary scoffed. "It was obvious who the winner was going to be. There's no way that Persian could have won; its level was too low."

Ash growled and immediately went on the defensive, fire glowing in his eyes as he yelled. "Yeah?! Well, no one asked you, Gary! And how do you know, anyway?" he inquired. "That battle could have gone either way."

Gary waved his hand nonchalantly and sat back. "Did you see its fur? And the way its eyes were? It wasn't nearly as better taken after as that Nidoking. After all of that, it always comes down to how good the trainer is at raising."

The other just pouted and grumbled under his breath, clearly not able to come up with something better than that. "Stupid know-it-all."

"What was that, Ash?"

"Nothing."

After that they merely browsed through familiar channels, sometimes finding a topic to argue over and bicker like an old couple, and then calming down as soon as one of them was deemed the victor of their small, childish match. Sometime through there, as they watched battle after battle, they had begun to imitate the Pokemon on screen just to cure their imminent boredom.

"Mega Punch!" Ash yelled, coming at Gary, who was seated at the other end of the bed, ready for whatever Ash was going to do next. But clearly Gary overestimated the uneducated brain of the eight year old and was not expecting that.

Gary faltered, and then gave Ash a look that clearly stated he was being moronic. "Stupid! An Ivysaur can't use a Mega Punch!"

Ash faltered from his attack also, looking confused. "How would you know?!"

"Well, for one thing, they can't punch! Any _good_ trainer knows that. And wasn't I a Gengar? Normal type moves don't affect me!"

Ash sat back and glared. "Well--"

"Just never mind." Gary flumped back down and grabbed the remote. "Let's find another battle."

Ash smiled and immediately sprang back beside his rival and friend. "It's my turn to choose!"

Gary handed the remote over. "Whatever. Just don't pick any ones that would be boring."

Ash bit his tongue to keep from yelling. "I'll show you boring."

With a quick twist of his thumb, the channel had been changed and another show appeared. The two boys watched for a few good seconds before immediately getting uninterested and making Ash hold down the button on the remote that would change it. It wasn't long before they realized that there was nothing good on to watch, and that Ash was getting more and more irritated by the second. Gary had to sigh as he watched the other get so mad just because he would lose another--no matter how mediocre it was--battle.

"Ash, just give it up already. There's nothing on."

"Erg, yes there is!" Ash shouted back, shoulders tense from the extreme button pushing.

Gary made a face and stood up, going to the light to switch it off; he was tired. "Since Gramps hasn't come up yet... I guess I'm spending the night again, huh?" he said to himself. Ash didn't seem to notice. Again to himself, Gary smiled as he headed back to the bed. _Hanging out with this loser is a lot more entertaining than being by myself so..._

"Ack!" Ash exclaimed with a look of horror.

Gary paused from climbing onto the bed and looked over at Ash, who was as red as a Charmeleon. He pulled himself up all the way before waving his hand in front of the other's face, wondering what the heck was going on. "Ash? What's wrong?"

It was no use. The adolescent's eyes were glued to the screen and, once Gary shifted his attention, noticed weird sounds were coming from it.

As soon as Gary looked his face turned pale, contrasting to the bright red of Ash's. "Uh... change the channel."

"I-I can't," Ash mumbled. His face turned a shade deeper, if that was possible. His lips turned wavy as he fumbled for the right button to push, eyes still unable to leave the screen.

"Here, let me!" Gary reached for the remote and tried to grab onto it. Just as he was about to pry it away, Ash pulled it back.

"No! I can do it by myself!"

"Then do it already, and quit sitting there watching adults making out!"

"Gah!" Ash dropped the remote at Gary's exclamation. He glared at the fallen instrument. "Look what you did!" He pulled at his messed hair. "Why'd you have to say it?!"

"Because that's what they're doing!"

"Yeah, but--"

"Never mind! Just get the remote and quit gawking."

"I was not--"

"Ketchum!"

Ash yelped at the tone and jumped down from off the bed to find the black rectangle. After several long seconds, Ash came back up with a look of terror. "The batteries fell out!"

Gary furrowed his brows. "Put them back in!"

"I can't!"

Both began to panic even more. During all this, both of them failed to notice the quick change in sounds coming from the television. What was once just wet smacks, quickly turned to loud moans and pleasured mewls. When they did notice, something in them snapped, and they were forced to turn from their demolishment of the only thing that could save them now and focus on what was doomed to be stuck in their minds for the rest of their lives.

All the blood in their bodies rushed to their face, and to lower parts they never knew they had until just then.

"Unplug it!"

"..."

"Ash!"

"..."

"...Argh!" Gary hopped from his place on the bed and reached behind the back of the large TV screen, pulling the plug from the outlet behind, sufficiently ending the embarrassing sounds and images. He sighed with relief and turned back around to face his friend. "Ash?"

"..."

"...Oh, great. What? Was that too much for you to handle?"

Ash's head snapped up. "What?!"

Gary smirked. "It was just two people doing stuff. From the way you look, I would think you'd never kissed anyone in your life."

Ash scowled. "Well, it's not like you have, Gary! And... um, yes I have!"

"Well then, would you like to prove that theory, Ashy-boy?" Gary taunted, an oddly misplaced glint in his eye.

"It's not a theory and-- Wait... what?" Ash leaned forward curiously. "How the heck would we do that?"

"Easy," Gary replied while holding up his finger. "A test."

Ash just stared at his rival, wondering what kind of devious plan was forming in Gary's mind, and also pondering on the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him whatever it was that Gary was planning, it wasn't good. He gulped.

"Okay, so..." Ash stepped forward, as did Gary. "What kind of test? I'm up for it!"

Gary stopped for a moment and thought about it. The more he did, the more he really did want to go through with his plan--but he had no idea why. He figured it was just to prove his rival wrong, like everything else he did was provoked in this same way. "Okay, get on the bed, Ash." He gestured to the blue covers sprawled sporadically on the mattress.

"What for?"

"Just do it, alright?"

Ash went up on the bed, a little hesitantly, and waited for Gary to do whatever he was going to do. With almost the same uncertainty as Ash, Gary got up on the bed and came closer to Ash, trapping him in one of the corners of the bed as Ash kept scooting back as he advanced. When Gary was face to face with his prey, Ash shouted in his face.

"What the heck? Back off!"

Gary did a little and glowered. "I'm trying to test you! Quit being stubborn, Ash!"

"I don't get it. How is this a test?"

"You'll see. Now just hush up."

Ash did and pressed himself further into the wall as Gary continued to prowl his way towards him again, trying not to embarrass himself by chickening out. It was when he was less than a breath away that Ash started to get the hint, and immediately closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable to happen. He heard a hand press against the wall next to him, probably for leverage, and held his breath as he pursed his lips together. He flinched when pressure was asserted on them.

For awhile, it was silent. When nothing more than that happened, Ash opened his one eye timidly. Gary was staring back at him, eyes brows pinched together in a glare. Even in the dark of twilight, he could clearly see the crimson shade of the other's face. Ash tried not to laugh. Despite his best efforts, a snicker escaped him.

This seemed to make Gary snap, as he shut his eyes tight and dragged Ash down by his ankle, making the younger one lay flat on the mattress and yelp in surprise. Lips slammed against Ash's, and he seen stars from the sudden change of pace and angle. The blood in his body rushed to his face again as he tried to gain his breath; he didn't have time to regain it after his cry of shock, and what they were doing was sure to make him lose his breath, regardless.

After awhile, Gary pulled away, panting and flushed. Ash was a pile of goo and confusion as he laid staring up at Gary with unseeing, scared eyes.

Gary faltered. "Uh, um..." he backed up to the other side of the bed, into the wall, trying to hide. "I was just...uh..."

Ash didn't blink, he didn't move.

Gary was much the same, except he wasn't breathing, either.

It wasn't until Gary was satisfied that Ash was asleep that he got up and crawled back over to him. In the dark it was hard to see, but the silver moonlight flooding in was just enough so that Gary could confirm that yeah, Ash was asleep, and yes--

--A smile was firmly planted on the boy's face.

Gary was confused for a few seconds before he just confirmed that Ash was happy with his kissing skills; meaning Gary was better at it, and that he had won. You didn't see him smiling all goofy like that, did you?

With a smile not too different from Ash's, Gary snuggled under the covers and closed his stormy blues contentedly.

That same night, Gary went to sleep just the same as any other night.

End

* * *

**Review will be loved! And tucked in ;)**


End file.
